Chocolate Kisses
by Botan Urameshi
Summary: [SoraxRiku, Naminex?, Kairix?]Sora and Riku both go to high school with their girlfriends Kairi and Namine. But what if they have feelings for eachother?


Hello! This is my first yaoi fic ever! I hope you like it, and be gentle since its my first time. Well here it is! Featuring Kingdom Heart's Sora and Riku!

Note: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything! Not even myself T.T..you know nothing! 

_This is a High School fic._

_**Remeber this is my first Yaoi fic so be gentle!**_

* * *

It was a nice sunny day; the nice summer breeze would tickle you, the air was so refreshing, the birds were chirping happily, and you could hear the playful kids laughing. Two young attractive girls came walking down the sidewalk towards Mimishi High School. There was a girl with short cherry silky red hair, with ocean blue eye's, that were breath taking. The other girl had long silky honey blonde hair, and had chocolate brown eye's that were as sweet as usual, you would just want to eat her up (?). They were both really good friends, acually best friends, they were _well known_ which meant they were popular, the odd thing is they never notice that, I guess because they probally don't see boys checking them out. 

As the girls were walking Namine was first to talk, she said,

"Oh, I wonder where Riku is. He's not home.." Namine murmured sadly, Riku, was her boyfriend, they've been together for three months, three long months it was. Kairi slowly turned her head to meet with Namine's head, which was down looking at her feet, sheepishly. Kairi smiled sadly and said,

"How do you know he's not home?" Kairi said as she raised her eye brows, still looking at the shy girl. The wind blew Namine's hair, which made her hair whip to the right side of her face. Namine took her small, soft hand and took some of her hair and hid it behind her small ears. Her head rose up, like a flower that is blooming, and looked at Kairi, who was still looking at her, smiled and said,

"How else Kairi-chan? I went to his house, this morning, before I went to your house." Namine said as she gripped her school bag tighter. Kairi looked at her with a teasing face and said,

"Jeez Namine, you stalk Riku-Kun so much now and days!" Kairi had a big grin on her face. Namine's cheek's turned a rosey color. She squinted her eye's and looked past Kairi.

"Oh Kairi! Is that Sora-Kun with another girl?" Namine said, Kairi quickly turned and saw nobody but a couple hand in hand blushing. Kairi turned back with a dull face and frowned. Namine just laughed and said,

"HA! You cannot even trust your boyfriend, can you?" Namine said sticking her tounge out as they kept walking. Kairi signed and looked at her clever friend, "Come on Namine-chan, he's been my boyfriend for only four months!" Kairi whined. Namine looked at her as if she was crazy, her cotton candy-ish pink lips quickly moved,

"Only four months! Thats long enough for you to know!" Namine said as she arced her head closer to hers, still walking. Kairi made an innocent face. "Okay, okay, so i'm a little over protective, whats wrong with that I love him." Kairi said smiling, with a hint of blush on her pretty face. Namine smiled and looked straight ahead.

"Well, were here, Mimishi High School..lets go to our class Kairi-chan, or we'll be late." Namine said, looking at the doors, of her school. Both, Namine and Kairi, heard to people running towards them, they both turned around and saw a brunette, and a silvered haired boy, running towards them, in their regular clothes, (note: Kairi and Namine have their regular clothes on too..) they were running side by side, happily. Namine and Kairi, had huge smiles.

"Hi, Sora!" Kairi said as she embraced him. Sora slightly blushed and hugged her back, Riku eyed them and looked at Namine who was standing there shyly.

"Hi, Kairi." Sora said grinning, the moment he said that Riku went to Namine and pecked a kiss on her warm cheek, Namine felt the blood rushing to her head, and blushed in responce.

"Hey, Namine." Riku said, in the most hottest voice, the girl who heard him blushed furously. Whenever they would Sora and Riku would grin, and call them "Insignificant, fangirls."

"Hello, Riku," Namine said with a cute smile. "How about we all go in class, its going to get late, and our teacher hates it when were late!" Namine pouted, imagining her _teacher_ yelling at them, but he was cool, thats odd to say, but it was true.

They all nodded and went to class, they were in the same class room, which was good for them..

In Class Room

The teacher was writing on the board, he told the class to take notes, since they were going to take a test soon. Namine and Kairi, were both sitting by the window, always daydreaming as the nice cold breeze would brush over their skin. Riku and Sora would always sit in the back and pass notes to eachother. While the teacher was writing on the chalk board the two girls, Kairi and Namine of course, were talking quietly.

"Namine?" The red head quietly called.

"Hm?" Namine whispered.

"Do you want to go to the mall with me today? Bring Riku with you, it'll be fun!" Kairi pleaded softly.

"Hmm, okay sure-" Namine got cut of by their teacher.

"Ehem, are you two taking notes?" The teacher asked in a kind of mad way.

"Sorry Mr. Auron sir..." They both said embarssedly.

"Its alright, I suppose.." Auron said, and put his chalk down.

Later On...

_**Ring!**_

"Okay, class dismissed.." Auron said and opened the door for the students to get out.

Namine and Kairi signed, Cloud and Leon, then came.

"Hey, there Namine." Cloud said, in a flirtous way.

"Hey, Kairi!" Leon said, in a flirtous way, too.

They both quickly blushed and looked at Sora and Riku who were talking, that gave them the sign that they were taken. So Cloud and Leon left, sadly. Sora and Riku talk a lot now and days, you would almost think that they were a _couple_.

"Come on you two!" Kairi called to them.

"..oh, coming!" Sora shouted, from the back of the room.

Both, Sora and Riku came running towards them, they were really close together, but nobody knew.

"So..we were thinking.." Kairi started.

* * *

Yay i'm done with this chapter! Love me! The next chapter will come soon! Wow, this was short! 


End file.
